An integral image representation of a grayscale image can be used in place of the grayscale image to efficiently perform image processing on the grayscale image. Although processing the integral image of a grayscale image can reduce memory bandwidth consumption of image processing algorithms to a certain extent, system constraints may call for further reduction of memory bandwidth.